Structural members of bridges, tunnels, buildings, and other structures often require protection from various threats to their integrity. These threats can be manmade or natural and may include blasts, including both air blast wave and fragmentation, ballistic projectiles, mechanical cutting, thermal torch cutting, and fire. In some cases, the form of protection from these threats is permanently affixed to the structural member to be protected. In other cases, the form of protection must be substantially removed to allow for inspection of the structural member underneath.